Heir of Casterwill
by kingleo.chuenchom
Summary: what if not only Naruto had the nine-tailed fox but his also very smart and knows magic but he can also summon magical creatures known as Titans and what if Professor Snape has taken a shine to the boy. BL Story don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1

* I do not own Naruto the right goes to Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter the right goes to J.K Rowling and hutik the right goes to Iginio Straffi. This well have BL in it so please if you don't like then just skip it or don't read it and this is also a collaboration with juubi_mage0327*

*method of rape in this chapter so please if this is something that upsets you I ask that you skip it*

Naruto was running for his life today was October the 10th and that meant the villagers where after his blood and he never understood why, he was just a young boy who wanted to have a normal life but of course that will never happen as he was running away all he could hear was the sound of the villagers shouting and calling him a demon as he was running he made a wrong turn and then he turned paled he quickly turns around again and was about to escape but he was blocked in and all he could see was the eyes of hatred coming from the villagers as they surrounded him Naruto whispered and pleaded " please I beg of you spare me I have done nothing wrong to you people." The villages just shouted and yelled at him and Naruto then felt a rock flying towards him and hit him on the head, Nartuo winced in pain and he touch his head and felt the blood on his hand and he started to cry sobbing and whispering " why are you hurting me I did nothing to you".

The villagers didn't stop there beatings and Naruto could feel himself passing out until suddenly a white light surrounded him and Naruto could see a green dragon come out of the light it started growling and hissing and within a couple of minutes Nartuo could see the villagers blood curdling screams and them begging for the goddess Karma and the God of Death for mercy, Naruto couldn't hold himself much longer and he passed out and in return the dragon also stopped killing the villagers and vanished, the surviving villagers were too scared to even attack the unconscious Naruto as they all run away leaving Naruto alone .

Naruto was still passed out when Weasel and Hound showed up and was shaken to the bone when they saw the blood covered Alleyway and in the middle of it all was there passed out little brother, Hound was the first to run towards Naruto as he shouts Naruto name and feared that Naruto could be dead, Weasel on the other hand wanted to know who did this and how of course it never occurred to them that there little brother Naruto was the one that could have done this. As Hound picked up Naruto he looked like he was about to cry Weasel could easily see it Hound shoulders where shaking and he seemed angry and before Weasel can say anything they saw a white owl fly towards them and landed on Weasel shoulder, Weasel looked confused and he saw a letter attached to it.

Weasel at first was unsure about opening the letter so he decided it was best to take both the owl and there little brother to the hokage, as both disappeared in a cloud of feathers and leaves the owl fly towards the hokage tower. Weasel and Hound both run into the room to see Sarutobi reading the oh so familiar orange book which seemed to piss off Weasel because he looked like he was about to use the fireball Jutsu and aim it right at the old Hokage, before this happened Hound decided to cough and that caught the attention of the old man and when he put the book down he could see a very pissed off Weasel. The Hokage panicked and he saw the injured Naruto and his eyes widened when he saw the owl, he looked at Weasel and said " Weasel when did that owl arrive" Weasel who was confused exampled to the Hokage what he saw and the Hokage looked at him with such seriousness that even Hound thought was impossible for the old man to show.

Sarutobi looked at them both and said " Weasel that was no ninja that killed the villagers it was Naruto" Weasel looked shocked and quickly took off his mask to reveal a young Itachi and he quickly shouted at him " now's not the time to joke around Hokage " Sarutobi sighed and said " Itachi I understand you do not want to believe me but what I said is true Naruto was the one to do that" Kakashi watched and then he too took off his mask and said " but Lord Hokage how is this possible" Sarutobi sighed once again and then said " it happened a long time ago the reason why I told you two to watch him was because Naruto had already killed another villager they had attacked him and tried to rape him when he was younger and when the man was already inside him a white light come out of no where and a green dragon come out of it killing him by the time the other Anbu got to the scene Naruto was covered in blood and his once cheerful blue eyes become dull." This pissed off both teens as they heard what happened but couldn't believe that Naruto was able to do such a thing but they took there Hokage word for it as they talked about Naruto past Hound or better known as Kakashi noticed Naruto waking up he softly smiled and said, " are you okay little brother" Naruto just nodded his head as he looked and saw the owl.

He decided to ask Itachi why there was an owl on his shoulder but before he did, they heard a knock on the door and they all turn around and Naruto said " there's an old lady and a man with long black hair at the door" Itachi looked at Naruto confused and was wondering how Naruto knew but he decided to let them in and as Naruto said there was a lady with a long green hat and her hair was tied in a bun looking right at them, Naruto who smiled softly got up and walked over towards them and asked " why are you here lady McGonagall?" Professor McGonagall as well as Professor Snap looked at Naruto shocked and Professor McGonagall said " child how do you know my name?" Naruto just answered back " it's my magic miss for some reason my magic allows me to foresee everything from there names to what they look like" Professor Snap found himself drawn to the boy and to his surprised Naruto answered " I can summon these creatures called Titans they help and protect me oh I also hold the nine tailed fox in me." Everyone looked at Naruto in shocked not only did Naruto know about the Nine Tailed fox but he can also summon creatures which meant that what the Hokage said was true.

Naruto just looked around and he got up and slowly limped towards Professor Snap who seem angry when he saw that Naruto wasn't walking properly he quickly demand to know what had happened to him and Kakashi was more than happy to explain to them what the villagers did, this caused Snap to yell and tell them about how he was going to punish them but he was stopped by Naruto coughing and asking them again why there here as even though he can foresee things this doesn't mean that he can foresee everything, Professor McGonagall then explained to them that she was sent here to pick up Naruto and take him to Hogwarts but before she can continue Itachi and Kakashi where already yelling at her and saying how they disapproved of Naruto leaving as that meant they will longer get to see there little brother.

Naruto saw the fight and sighed before saying " Lady McGonagall I will go under one conditon my older brothers well travel with me and I will get my title of Prince" everyone looked at Naruto shocked and then Naruto explained his family heritage and how not only was his mother a Casterwill but she was also an Uzumaki and his father was none other the Minato Namikaze, everyone mouth dropped open even Snap and they smiled as they aggred that when it comes to the wizarding world Naruto would be of noble blood.


	2. Chapter 2

* I do not own Naruto the right goes to Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter the right goes to J.K Rowling and hutik the right goes to Iginio Straffi. This well have BL in it so please if you don't like then just skip it or don't read it and this is also a collaboration with juubi_mage0327*

Naruto smiled softly as Itachi and Kakashi as they walked back to Naruto apartment to get his staff but for Kakashi and Itachi to also collect there things since they sometimes stay over at Naruto place they tend to leave half of there staff at his place and the other half at there respectful homes, as Naruto finished getting what little things he had he turned his head around in time to see Itachi and Kakashi putting there things in storage scrolls. Naruto smiled softly as he watched them pack before Kakashi turned to him and sighed softly " Naru are you sure you want this?" Naruto smiling softly just nodded his head before whispering " If I can prove to the villagers that am not the nine tailed demon they think I am then maybe just maybe they will learn to respect me."

Itachi turned to look at the boy with a sad smile but then he brightened up when he realized all the new friends Naruto well have, Naruto walked up to Itachi and whispered softly " I will be okay with going but I completely forgot that you have family here Itachi won't you miss Sasuke and your mother and father" Itachi couldn't help but feel bad for the boy it was clear that the young boy wanted him to go but the kindness of his heart wouldn't allow him to force him to leave his family and little brother behind, Kakashi stop packing when he heard Naruto ask Itachi this question and he too wondered why Itachi even agreed to leave his family behind just to help his Naru. Itachi later frowned at Naruto question and he replied back " now you listen here little fox I will never leave you alone and besides Sasuke well kill me if he found out I let you travel on your own with Kakashi". This earned a giggle from Naruto as he took Itachi hand and said " then Itachi before we leave can I please go and say good to little raven".

Itachi couldn't help but smile at the cute nickname that Naruto has given his little brother to Naruto Sasuke was little raven and to Sasuke Naruto was little fox this was the nickname the boys had agreed on when they first meet and for some reason it stuck to them like glue, Itachi nodded his head as walked off while Kakashi told them that he will go and wait for them with the Hogwarts Professors. Naruto just smiled and nodded while Itachi just nodded his head as Kakashi grabbed Naruto beg and put it in a storage scroll along side Itachi things and his he noticed that Naruto was looking at him and he sighed " alright Naru come here and give me a hug" Naruto beamed with joy as he runs into Kakashi arms and gave him a hug before he runs out of the apartment followed by Itachi and Kakashi.

Itachi just laughed as he watched Naruto runoff and after what seemed like a couple of seconds he could hear naruto start to call out his name and tell him to hurry up so that he can go and meet raven, Itachi sighed as he started to walk faster so that he can catch up to Naruto and when he finally did he saw Naruto pouting. Itachi couldn't help but laugh at the cute boy and just smiled and said " am sorry little fox didn't mean to keep you waiting now come on let's get going" Naurto once stopped pouting before he started running again and it didn't take long for the both of them to arrive at the Uchiha compound, as they walked in Naruto could see everyone at the compound smiling and waving to him as they walked with the families back to there homes.

As Naruto and Itachi got closer and closer to Itachi house Naruto felt a deep sadness swirl around his chest and he couldn't help but grab at his shirt as he felt the tears slowly starting to form in his eyes, Itachi stopped wondering why he could no longer hear the sound of Naruto chasing after him so he decided to turn around and saw Naruto standing there with one hand across his chest and Itachi couldn't help but worry so he walked towards Naruto and asked him softly " little fox what's wrong?" Naurto answered back between sniffles " I have to leave Raven and I don't want to leave Raven behind." Itachi then thinks for a second before he come up with an idea " well why don't ask the Hogwarts Professors if Sasuke can come too am sure if you explain to them that you and him had never been separated before and how it will affect you then they would allow him to come too" Naruto started to cheer up upon Itachi words as he nodded and started to walk off towards Itachi house as they arrived Naruto knocked on the door and waited.

Mikoto was busy cooking when she heard the familiar knock of little blond boy who has gone attached to Sasuke she quickly shouted to Sasuke to open the door as Naruto was outside, as Sasuke heard that Naruto was outside he quickly jumped up and ran to open the door at top speed and as he opens the door he saw his big brother as well as Naruto waiting. Sasuke quickly hugged Naruto before dragging him in which caused Itachi to cry for a moment upon realising that his own little brother had forgotten him. Naruto stopped Sasuke and whispered softly " Hey Raven we need to talk in private" Sasuke looked at his friend who he considered a brother with a raised eyebrow before nodding and taking Naruto to his room while he saw his older brother walk into the kitchen to talk there mother and father.

As Sasuke and Naruto got to his room and they both entered it together he quickly asked " So Fox what was it that you needed to talk about" Naruto looked down before whispering " Raven am leaving this village and going to a whole new country" Raven eyes widen before he quickly grabbed Naruto arm and shouted " w..what your leaving me but Fox what going to happen to us we can't survive without each other" Naruto looked at Sasuke and walked off as he sits down on the bed. He noticed that Sasuke had followed him and he sits down laying his head on Naruto shoulder, Naruto looked at him and said " that's why I want you to come and join me" Raven looked at Naruto with shock and Naruto sighed before counting " you know as much as I do that we need each other we are Raven and Fox blood brothers till the day we die there is now way am leaving you behind even if everyone disapproves of it" Raven got up and nodded his head as he walked off and started packing his bag before saying " your right Fox no one can stop me from going we are together forever even if you find someone to love we will always have each other."


	3. Chapter 3

* I do not own Naruto the right goes to Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter the right goes to J.K Rowling and hutik the right goes to Iginio Straffi. This well have BL in it so please if you don't like then just skip it or don't read it and this is also a collaboration with juubi_mage0327*

Naruto smiled as he waited for Sasuke to finish packing so that they can meet the Hogwarts professors, as he waited for what seemed like forever he saw that Sasuke had finished packing and was ready to go. Naruto once again smiled brightly before he got up and they both made their way downstairs and of course, right in the front standing there tall and proud was none other than Sasuke father Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto gulps as he was scared that Fugaku wouldn't allow his youngest son to go with Naruto but to his surprise, Fugaku looked at Sasuke and said " my sons make sure that you protect our little fox with your life do not let anything happen to him" the boys nodded there heads as they quickly shouted a yes sir before they were going to head off again. Before they made it out of the door their mother Mikoto run and hugged Naruto softly crying and whispering that she hopes that he will find a family over there and find someone that will love him for him, Naruto smiled softly and said " thank you mama Mikoto" Mikoto let him go before kissing him on the forehead and sending them both off.

Naruto smiled as he took Sasuke hand and they walked off together while Kakashi and Itachi both smiled at the sight they felt a strong sense of happiness they knew that Naruto and Sasuke will protect each other no matter what happens and they knew that there was no way that either of them would betray each other, they soon made it to were professor Snape and Professor McGonagall. Naruto stopped before looking at Sasuke and said: " Sasuke whatever happens no matter what house we get put in promise me that we will forever be together as brothers" Sasuke was confused about why Naruto would say something like that but was even more confused with the whole house thing but none the less he promised Naruto that nothing will change between them, they got to professors room they saw them talking in hushed tones before Naruto coughed and they both stopped and turn and McGonagall frown when she saw an extra with them and she asked " okay Naruto say goodbye to your friend and then we are leaving" Naruto sighed and said " Professor McGonagall am not leaving unless I know my brother in all put blood can attend with me because if not then I much rather stay here" Professor McGonagall was about to say something but was stop by Snape who said, "okay Naruto you can bring him now let's go."

Naruto and Sasuke smiled before the professor turned to all of them and said " alright we are going to be travelling by portkey and trust me the feeling well be very unpleasant" Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other shouting at the same time " we can handle it" the two professors just smiled and they told everyone to hold as they disappeared and transported to Hogwarts. The professors looked at the boys in front of them and to there surprise only the two oldest seemed to be badly affected, the young ones seemed to be in discomfort but didn't show it as much. If Snape didn't know any better then he would have thought that Naruto and his friend were brothers and that they were raised by a pureblood family. Naruto sighed softly before saying " my dear raven I do believe that was one of the worse things I have ever done" Sasuke turns to Naruto and just nodded his head before turning to look at the wizard and asking in a cold but calm voice " so where are we staying and when do we start?" Snape told them that they will be staying with his closest friends, Naruto whispered something to Sasuke the professor noticed the hard look that now appeared on Naruto friend face as he quickly turned to them and said: " we would like new clothes that well show your friends that we are not weak mud blood."

Professor McGonagall looked at them shocked before scroding them and telling them that mud bloods is not a good term to use but to her annoyance, Sasuke didn't seem to listen to her instead she saw him talking to the other two that they brought alone, Snape frowned a little and wondered how he knew that term and if he knew what the word meant but he thought it was better not to ask them just yet and had told McGonagall that he was going to go to Gringotts and get an inheritance test done for Naruto. Naruto was confused but shrugged as he took Sasuke hand and then turn to Itachi and Kakashi and said that they can stay here as he also wanted to spend more time with his raven, Itachi once again becomes sadden it seemed that Naruto favoured his little brother more than him and it kinda hurt him deep down. Itachi noticed the smirk forming on Kakashi's face and he quickly threw a kunai at Kakashi who easily caught it with his hands, Naruto and Sasuke saw this and rolled there eyes before asking Snape if they could go now.

Professor Snape nodded his head and they left Hogwarts and got ready to go to Diagon Alley, Snape was once again out into shock he knew that the boy hadn't left Konoha but then he reminded what Naruto had said he reminded that Naruto said he could see things in the future and was able to know what was going to happen which is properly why he and his friend were acting like proper pure bloods as well. Snape just smiled as he and the boys made there way to Diagon Alley. He noticed that Naruto and Sasuke were talking among themselves and were teaching themselves how to act like proper pure bloods and all he could think about was how proud of them he was, they had finally arrived at Diagon Alley and Naruto was in aww he had never in his life seen something so interesting before it was like he and Sasuke had stepped into a fantasy world.


	4. AN

A/N

Enough is enough guys, I will like to say thank you to all the reviews but there are some I would like to ask is why. Why do you think it's okay to read my fanfics and in some sites my original storys and tell me to drop dead or to kill myself, I would just like to let all of those people know that I have tried trust me I have I had cutted and I have tried to kill myself so many times. Clearly some higher power whats me alive because I'm still here even when I don't want to be, I am only typing this because I want you guys to give me feedback but not like that if you come and tell me my story sucks sure I can take it. But don't ever tell me to drop dead or kill myself because I have been there and that shit isn't funny, so if you been telling people to kill themselves or drop dead because you don't like what they write then don't. You don't know what that person might be going through and once again Suicide, depression and other mental health issues is not a joke and shouldn't be used or treated as a joke.


	5. Chapter 4

* I do not own Naruto the right goes to Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter the right goes to J.K Rowling and hutik the right goes to Iginio Straffi. This well have BL in it so please if you don't like then just skip it or don't read it and this is also a collaboration with juubi_mage0327*

As Naruto and Sasuke walked around the Alley they kept there head high and the energy they give off was anything but mud blood, Snape saw this and he couldn't help but smile even more to him Naruto and Sasuke were both perfect they were a good example of what a pure-blood should be calm and confident but also smart and loyal as the boys kept walking and Snape noticed that the boys were heading straight towards Gringotts first he noticed that both boys were so focused on heading there and it seemed that Sasuke also wanted to get an inheritance test done because something tells him that his family is not just a family of ninjas but also wizards and witches as well. As they both walked in they could feel everyone's eyes on them but no one dared questioned them as everyone even the Goblins felt the strong nobel power coming from them as they kept walking they went straight to a Goblin and bowed which shocked everyone including Snape, the Goblin looked at the both of them and said " hello gentleman what can i help you with" Naruto got up and both he and Sasuke said "Sir we would really like an Inheritance test down for the both of us as we believe that both our bloodlines are link to pure blood families" The Goblin looked at Naruto and Sasuke before saying "alright I will take you to Ragnok" Naruto and Sasuke both bowed again and said there thanks as they followed the Goblin to were Ragnok is, as the made it to his office the boys noticed that Snape wasn't with them and Naruto become concerned so he turn around and said " I apologize I really don't mean to bother you but we had someone else with us we were wondering if he can come with us to do this as we haven't done this before."

The Goblin looked at the boys in shock as he truly thought these two boys were raised in a pureblood family and they just wanted to know who their biological family is but it turn out that the boys only knew little things and that was all, he looked at the two boys again before telling them that he would find Severus Snape for them. Naruto and Sasuke both nodded and bowed to show there thanks before walking to Ragnok office and as soon as they walked in they saw Ragnok who looked up and both Naruto and Sasuke could see a smile show on his face as if to tell them that he was expecting them, Naruto and Sasuke quickly shock it off and then bowed before Sasuke said " we thank you for being able to see us Sir Ragnok" Ragnok was in shock in all of his time working at Gringotts he never thought he would see the day that two boys would bow to him let alone be formal with him. As he was lost in thought he heard a knock on the door and in came Severus Snape, Severus saw the shocked look on Ragnok face and he couldn't help but grin and said "their good boys aren't they Ragnok" Ragnok looked at him and nodded before looking at the boys again and said, " alright boys how can I help you today" Naruto looked at him before saying " we would like to get a blood inheritance done if we may" Ragnok looked at them both before looking at Severus and asking " does your children think that your family could be related to more noble houses Severus?" Severus looked at Ragno before Naruto and Sasuke both of them laughed and said: " my dear sir Severus isn't our father."

Ragnok looked at them both in shock and said to the boys " are you sure the way you act it's as if you were both raised by noble pureblood families" both Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads before saying "we are sure Ragnok" Ragnok still in shock decided to let his train of thought passed before he turned to look at the boys and said " alright let's do this then shall we," both Naruto and Sasuke become excited they really wanted to know if there was any chance that they were related to Nobel pureblood families in the wizarding world. As the boys started talking among themselves again Ragnok pulled out a scroll and Naruto looked at him before saying " my dearest raven we must pay attention now we can talk some more after this is done" Sasuke nodded his head before answering back " of course my dearest fox" Ragnok was confused at the way the boys spoke to each other he could tell by there tone that this was beyond romantic love and even family love it was something new and strong, Sasuke looked at Ragnok and said, " Sir Ragnok what do we have to do?" Ragnok looked at them both before saying " put three drops of blood onto the scroll and it will tell you if you have any blocks and what family you are from" both Naruto and Sasuke nodded and Naruto walked up to the scroll before he pricked his finger with a Kunai and he watched as 3 blood dropped on the scroll and the scroll glowed before showing them everything.

On the scroll it wrote:

_NAME: Naruto Casterwill Uzumaki _

_BIRTH MOTHER: Kushina Casterwill Uzumaki _

_BIRTH FATHER: Minato Namikaze _

_HEIRS: Uzumaki _

_Casterwill _

_BLOCKS: Memory block 100% by Kushina Casterwill Uzumaki_

_Power block 60% by Kushina Casterwill Uzumaki_

_CREATURE INHERITANCE: Submissive Kitsune_

_MATES: Unknown _

As Naruto finished reading the scroll he was in shock he couldn't believe that his mother placed a block on him but most of all he had mates and he didn't know how to react to that, Sasuke looked at his dearest fox with worry before saying " my dearest fox are you okay?" Naruto nodded his head before looking at Ragnok and saying " is there any way to get these blocks off me Ragnok" Ragnok noticed the boy was shaken up but still managed to keep a calm mask on and not show his emotions to much, Ragnoked nodded his head and told Naruto they can get the blocks removed after his best friend get his test done as well. Sasuke looked at Ragnok and did the same thing before the scroll glowed for Sasuke as well, and Sasuke took the scroll before reading it on Sasuke scroll it wrote:

_NAME: Sasuke Black Uchiha _

_BIRTH MOTHER: Mikoto Black Uchiha_

_BIRTH FATHER: Fugaku Uchiha_

_HEIRS: Uchiha_

_Black_

_BLOCKS: NO BLOCKS_

_CREATURE INHERITANCE: Dominate Tengu_

_MATES: Unknown _

After Sasuke read everything he took a deep breath and then turned to look at Snape and whispered "I'm a half-blood my mom is related to the Black family" Naruto was also shaken because he was also half-blood he knew he could see the future but it didn't hurt them any less especially since both boys were sure they were purebloods, Ragnok could sense the boys' distress as but before he could say anything Severus walked up to them and kneeled down taking both boys to face and said " listen to me the both of you just because your both half-bloods doesn't mean you should stop acting the way you are" Naruto wanted to say something but no words come out so Severus took that time to insure the boys that just because they were half bloods doesn't mean that he loved them less. Naruto then sensed something and quickly turned to Sasuke and said " Raven you have a relative currently spending time in Azkaban for a crime he didn't comment" when Naruto said this everyone froze and Ragnok looked at the boy and said "what do you mean?" Naruto started explaining everything and told them that it couldn't be possible for Sirius Black to betray the Potters as he loved them very much especially since his Harry James Potters godfather, Ragnok looked at the boy confused as to how the boy knew about Sirius Black and Naruto sensing that Ragnok had questions he explained that he saw in his vision of a very angry Sirius Black chasing after a rat.

Snape upon hearing this looked at the boy and said " I thought you can only see the future" Sasuke looked at him and explained that Naruto can see anything from the past to the future the only thing he can't see is the present and that annoys Naruto because sometimes the present can change the future and then Naruto has to recalculate everything in his head again, this course both Snape and Ragnok to smile before Ragnok asked Naruto what else he saw Naruto shook his head and said the only other thing he saw was Sirius being dragged away to Azkaban without even having a trail to prove his innocence. This coursed Snape to look at the boy and then asked Naruto if he was sure, Naruto nodded his head and with that Ragnok said he had to contact the Ministries of Magic and get that sorted but before he does he needed to get rid of the blocks on Naruto.

Ragnok told Naruto to follow him so that he can remove the blocks and at first Sasuke didn't want Naruto to go alone but Naruto reassured him that he well be okay and that he will be back soon and then they can go to the Blacks property to see if there are any clues as to how Sasuke family is link to another family that's all the way in Europe, Sasuke just smirked and told him there not going anyway until they get some clothes that will show off there statues because even if they are half-bloods they still have there pride of there noble family house. Snape couldn't believe how much the boys listen to him and he felt himself feeling even more proud then he was with his own god son, as both Snape and Sasuke watched Naruto leave Sasuke looked at Snape and asked " can you tell me about my family Severus" Severus looked at Sasuke and he really didn't want to tell the boy about what one of his relatives has done to him but at the same time he felt like it would be better that Sasuke heard it from him that James son, so while they waited Severus told him about what Sirius did to him and about the little friend group he was in called Marauders and that Sirius was known as Padfoot.

Sasuke just sat and listen until they saw Naruto come back and he looked different Sasuke could sense that Naruto power has increased but he also felt a strong urge to protect him and make sure that who ever comes near him has good intentions and won't hurt him, Severus just smiled and walked to Naruto and said " you boys ready to get some clothes before going to check out 12 Grimmauld Place" both Naruto and Sasuke nodded there head before they turn around and bowed to the Goblins and thanked Ragnok before they made there way out of Gringotts.


End file.
